


Un ventre de femme

by malurette



Category: Chouette de classe
Genre: Gen, Motherhood, One Shot, tokophobia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: La question de "comment on fait les bébés ?" se (re)pose pour Claude, plus intense, depuis que le ventre de Mademoiselle Muriel s'arrondit.





	Un ventre de femme

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Le rose et le blanc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/346724) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Un ventre de femme  
>  **Auteur :** ylg /malurette>  
>  **Base :** Chouette de Classe (BD d’Okapi dans les 70ties)  
>  **Personnages :** Claude, Mademoiselle Muriel  
>  **Genre :** gen entre choupi et horreur selon le point de vue duquel vous vous placez  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** non, je ne sais pas qui dessinait ces Bds, malheureusement ; en tout cas je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème/Continuité :** l’épisode qui révèle la grossesse de Muriel – c’était, quoi, quelque part entre les n°60 et 70 d’Okapi peut-être ?  
>  **Prompt :** achevé pour le little-big-bang-of-our-own lancé par Benebu (1er mai-31 août '10)  
>  **Avertissements :** tous ceux inhérents au personnage de Claude pour les questions d’identité, et à l’époque où la BD a été écrite pour les probables _Values Dissonances_ dans les rôles des genres, plus _pregnancy fetish/squick_ à la fois  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1100

Le ventre de Mademoiselle Muriel s’arrondit.  
Même mariée à Monsieur Michel, elle reste "Mademoiselle" Muriel dans l’esprit des enfants. Même pour la "chouette" de classe qui a assisté à leur mariage, l’image iconique du maître d’école prime sur celle de monsieur, de mari, de père en devenir. Il ne ressemble pas à leurs parents. Pour les élèves de Muriel qui eux, n’y étaient pas... bah, ils n’en savent rien et ça n’est pas leur problème. Sur toute l’école, leur classe est la seule à avoir une relation si privilégiée avec son instituteur, qui les suit depuis plusieurs années déjà.  
Monsieur Michel est un maître formidable, trouvent ses élèves, aussi ils ne sont pas jaloux de la classe de Mademoiselle Muriel. Il ferait beau voir, d’ailleurs !

Le ventre de Mademoiselle Muriel s’arrondit, et ça fait bizarre même chez ceux qui ont eu des petits frères ou sœurs, de se dire que même les maîtres peuvent être des parents comme les leurs. Ce sont des grandes personnes, bon. Tous les adultes ont le même âge dans l’esprit des enfants : des vieux. Mais les maîtres... ils les classaient à part, jusqu’ici.  
Finalement, Mademoiselle Muriel est une femme comme les autres. Leur deuil de ne pouvoir épouser Monsieur Michel quand elles seront grandes est déjà fait ; les petites filles de la classe sont ravies de cette découverte et s’attèlent à tricoter de la layette pour le futur bébé, le bébé de Monsieur Michel. Elles s’émerveillent.

De toute la classe, seule Claude prétend ne pas s’y intéresser.  
Claude n’a jamais eu envie d’être une fille. Au début, l’attitude de Julie, Sarah, Hélène et les autres, lui faisait peur. C’est donc à ça qu’elle est censée ressembler ? être une parfaite petite fée du logis, déjà une maman en miniature ? Brr...  
Mais bon, ça les rend vraiment, vraiment heureuses et ça soude leur camaraderie en quelque chose dont elle-même se trouve exclue. Peut-être qu’elle n’est pas une fille tout au fond d’elle, mais elle a envie d’être acceptée quand même, de faire quelque chose elle aussi. Et même les garçons ne parlent plus que de ça ! Finalement, la seule à ronchonner, c’est Claude. Ça fait autrement plus mal de se voir écartée d’un cercle regroupant tout le monde, que de vouloir s’en éloigner de soi-même.

Et puis ensuite... Mademoiselle Muriel elle-même a l’air d’être tellement heureuse. Cela, même Claude ne peut faire semblant de l’ignorer.

Le ventre de Mademoiselle Muriel s’arrondit et on dirait que la vie de toute la classe tourne autour de ça maintenant. Et pourtant ça n’est même pas leur maîtresse à eux ! Finies les histoires de choux et de roses – bon débarras pour les roses, d’ailleurs : Claude déteste particulièrement cette fleur - et de cigognes : ils savent bien que les bébés poussent dans le ventre des femmes.  
Ça, quand elle y pense, c’est assez terrifiant. Peut-être que c’est formidable pour d’autres mais elle espère bien que ça ne lui arrivera jamais à elle.  
Elle repense à cette voisine, du temps d’avant qu’elle déménage. Les déchirements sur lesquels les femmes comméraient, pensant en exclure leurs filles, tout en faisant peser sur elles des avertissements muets... Elle repense à Jamila et à son énorme poupée, et à ses craintes d’enfant. Elle devrait, peut-être, en vouloir à Mademoiselle Muriel de se trouver dans cette situation ? Non, c’est impossible. Mademoiselle Muriel est vraiment heureuse, elle sait ce qu’elle fait là.

C’est quelque chose que Claude voudrait rejeter et qui en même temps la fascine. Elle aime bien Mademoiselle Muriel, bien plus que Monsieur Michel. Monsieur Michel est un bon maître, mais il reste un homme, et pas trop le genre auquel elle voudrait ressembler.  
Quant à Mademoiselle Muriel, elle n’est pas une petite fille, pas une maman non plus – enfin, pas jusque maintenant, en tout cas - c’est une jeune dame, gentille et jolie. Au lieu de continuer à la contempler de loin, puisque sa situation change, Claude se dit qu’elle voudrait la protéger, elle et son bébé.

Elle n’arrive ni à être une petite fille pour tricoter un trousseau de bébé ni un garçon pour jurer d’être un chevalier servant quand il sera né, mais peut-être... qu’elle peut faire autre chose. Jouer les chevaliers servants secrets dès maintenant pour Mademoiselle Muriel elle-même, pas juste pour le bébé ?

Lors d’une récréation qui s’éternise, lui rendre service est l’occasion de se retrouver seule avec elle, seule avec le sourire reconnaissant de Mademoiselle Muriel et avec ce fameux ventre qui rend tout le monde fou autour... Claude comprise. Brusquement, elle a le cœur qui bat très fort.

Sous le coton léger de la robe, le ventre rond n’est pas juste une bosse : il y a sa peau tendue, qui frémit quand le bébé bouge. Car c’est bien le bébé qui bouge, ces légers mouvements des plis de sa robe, n’est-ce pas ? déjà ? Sûrement.

Seulement, elle ne le saura pas. Mademoiselle Muriel arrête sa main. Elle sent la fraîcheur de ses doigts, leur douceur, mais aussi leur fermeté quand ils se referment sur son poignet d’enfant. Sent-elle vraiment la tiédeur qui irradie vers sa paume tendue en vain, ou n’est-ce que son imagination ?

L’expression de son visage reste douce, mais elle a cessé de sourire. Non, Mademoiselle Muriel n’a pas assez confiance en Claude pour lui laisser partager ce mystère-là, apparemment.

Son ventre rond, même s’il est l’objet de toutes les attentions, reste son ventre, son corps, et elle ne partagera pas comme ça quelque chose d’aussi intime avec... avec juste une petite élève de son mari, une parmi d’autres ; Claude n’a-t-elle donc rien de si spécial qui la mette au-dessus ou à côté des autres ?

Mademoiselle Muriel a l’air d’être tellement heureuse de sa situation, et les petites filles sont aussi contentes pour elle. Claude oblitère les souvenirs douloureux de ses anciennes voisines ; ça a l’air dans l’ordre des choses, tout cela. Les petites filles deviennent des femmes un jour et les femmes font de nouveaux enfants. Et dans ce nouveau quartier où tout se passe toujours bien, il n’y a pas d’accident sur le parcours. Si Claude est la seule à ne pas être d’accord... c’est qu’elle doit avoir tort. Son orgueil d’enfant a dû mal à l’accepter, mais quelque part, quelque chose ne doit pas tourner rond en elle. La rondeur du monde, la rondeur des femmes...  
Ça fait pourtant longtemps qu’elle se dit qu’elle n’est pas une petite fille normale, qu’elle vivrait mieux dans la peau d’un garçon.

Et quand enfin elle accepte qu’être une femme ça n’est pas si terrible, qu’elle voudrait se rendre compte de si c’est vraiment merveilleux... Mademoiselle Muriel la repousse.

Alors, sa place dans ce monde, entre les deux ..?


End file.
